Eddie and Ann's tickle time
by 17lakect
Summary: Just a cute one shot of Eddie and Ann. Take's place sometime after Venom the hero! story.
Ann was studying her work while humming. She was interrupted as she heard a knock on the window; she looked and rolled her eyes playfully at Venom who just entered.

"Hi Eddie." Ann smirked.

"Hello… Ann." Venom replied with his monstrous voice while crawling to the ceiling.

"What brings you here tonight? Just stopped by after stopping some thugs?"

"Sure, just wanna hang out. Are your parents' home?" Venom asked as he exposed his human mouth.

"Not right now and can you please get down from there!?" She giggled.

"No thanks, I like it up here, but I'll lower myself if you like." Eddie teased with his normal voice as he lowered himself with his black web, hanging upside down.

"You have creepy eyes." Ann giggled and the 2 shared a kiss, then Ann decided to lightly tickle Eddie's stomach, causing him to snicker and shake. "Oh cohome on Ann dohon't do thahat!"

"I asked nicely for you to come down but you didn't, so I'm gonna get you to come down one way or the other." Ann smirked as she tickled the sides, causing Eddie to fall down laughing and melted his entire mask unintentionally.

" _Come on, Edwin! Are you just gonna let this girl defeat you just by tickling!?"_ The symbiote asked his host, clearly amused and laughing.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Ann giggled.

The suit's tendrils emerge from Eddie's back, Ann took notice. "Eep!" She squealed as the tendrils grabbed her and forces her into bed.

"You are in so much trouble Ann." Eddie grinned with lust in his eyes as he webs her arms and legs to the bed at an X shape while reforming his mask.

"Oh no…" Ann nervously smiled as she sees venom's monstrous grin once again and the tentacles the slowly slithered inside Ann's clothes. "E-Eddie, please don't do this! Hey, symbiote! Please don't do this to me!" Ann whimpered then shuddered as the tentacle got close to her face and formed two eyes. " _Sorry my dear but you should've have tickled us in the first place._ " The symbiote grinned as they both start tickling all over. "EDDIHEHEHEHE OH GOD I'M SORREHEHEHEHEEE!"

"Also, Eddie's not here, venom is." Venom chuckled then slowly leans to her neck and licks it with his long tongue.

"EWWHOWHOWHO!"

"Mm… tasty, our mate is." Venom teased as he continued licking her neck.

"AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHE!" Ann begged as she struggles to escape.

"There's no escape from us Ann, might as well enjoy it." Venom smiled as he licks her cheek.

"VENOHOHOHOM! PLHEHEHEHESE STOP!"

"Alright, alright." Venom said as the tendrils came back to his suit and hugs the panting Ann close after he cuts the black webs.

"Oh… Venom I love you so much…"

"We do to." Eddie smiled as his mask melts once again and the 2 shared a passionate kiss. "Mm… you really do taste good." He mischievously smiled a bit as he trailed his kisses towards her neck, he lightly kissed her neck, causing her to shudder, then he start's going rough with his kisses, causing Ann to giggle again. "Oh cohome on, Eddie! Seriously!?"

"I can't help myself, you're so cute Ann!" Eddie smiled as he pulled back.

"How long are you gonna keep this up?" Ann asked while trying to squirm out of his hold.

"Until your parents get back maybe?" Eddie winked.

"Oh come on, no more tickling please!" She begged then her study guide fell into the floor.

"You have a test tomorrow?" Eddie asked.

"In a couple days." Ann replied.

"Good, then it's more fun time." Eddie smirked as the tendrils emerge from his back.

"NO WAIT! It's a study guide that I need some extra time on, please!" She begged, nervously smiled.

"Hmm…" Eddie smirked as he looks closely at the study guide. "Liar." He grinned as the tendrils get inside her clothes again.

"EEEEEP, NOT AGAIN!" She squealed as she feels the tendrils moving around her body to her back and shoulder.

Eddie leans in to her ear. "Relaaaax…" He whispered seductively as the tendrils starts rubbing her back and shoulders from the inside of Ann's cloths.

"Oh… you really enjoy this… don't you?" She moaned.

"Mm-hmm…" Eddie nodded as he nuzzled her neck.

"If-if I get your suit… I'm gonna make sure I have some fun making you squirm under me…" Ann smirked softly.

"Can't wait." He chuckled.

Ann moans in pleasure with her massage. "Oh, that feels good…" she half closed her eyes as Eddie passionately kisses her.

" _Ah… young love."_ The British-voiced symbiote sighed.

Ann dozed off from the good massage as she snuggles with Eddie, rubbing her cheek close to the white spider symbol with a warm smile. Eddie snuggled back, smiling for a little while. He then heard the car outside as he mentally calls back the tentacles and gave a peck on Ann's left cheek as he gets up and watches her parents entering and turns back to Ann waking up.

"Go get 'em venom…" Ann muttered giving a tired smile as Eddie just grinned as his mask reformed and swings away.


End file.
